El día de nuestro aniversario
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Uno siempre hace planes y estos nunca salen conforme a lo planeado. Un pequeño descuido y todo aquello que amas y deseas puede cambiar en menos de un segundo. [* / Levi & Eren / Yaoi / Semi-AU / *] "Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".


**Buenas! Hoy les dejo este bellisimo One-shot, pues entre a una convocatoria & esas cosas hermosas, mi tema fue: Sacrificio. Así qué a mi como amante del ANGST me vino como anillo al dedo, espero a verlo abordado bien.**

 **Si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía mil perdones, soy un asco con los acentos :c**

 **Sin más que agregar de mi parte disfrútenlo**.

* * *

 **Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".**

* * *

Como _ **TODOS**_ ya sabemos _ **NADA**_ me pertenece, quizás excepto la historia loca y enredada que les traigo, los personajes son de su respectivo autor.

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:**_

| Semi AU | BL | Drama | Romance | Muerte de personaje | ANGST :'D

* * *

Fue su culpa.

Si él no se hubiese distraído, si tan solo aquel titán no le hubiese hecho perder su ojo derecho, si tan solo fuera mejor peleador, mas ágil y fuerte, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

–Levi, no, Levi vamos, no cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo, la ayuda viene en camino…. Levi no…–

No podía evitar que su voz se quebrara.

–Levi, por favor, no nos hagas esto… Tú prometiste que me protegerías por el resto de mi vida, dijiste que eres fuerte, que nada te pasaría…–

Comenzó a repartir besos desesperadamente por todo su pálido rostro, manchando su propia cara de roja sangre, producto de aquellas heridas en el rostro del otro.

–No puedes dejarme Levi, no ahora que podríamos ser felices… Levi por favor no…–

Sus lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de Levi, dejando un rastro mojado sobre estas.

Su cuerpo aun seguía regenerándose, quizá no con la misma rapidez que antes, pero de igual forma lo hacia.

Sabia que aquella batalla aun no terminaba, que aun quedaban titanes que masacrar, pero en ese momento todo quedo en segundo plano, sólo le importaba aquella persona que yacía entre sus brazos.

Sus lágrimas se derramaban como si hubiese abierto un grifo, aun no podía creer la imprudencia de Levi al salvarlo.

.

.

.

.

Sabía que el mocoso se hallaba convertido en titán para hacer que la expedición fuera aun más rápida, que masacraran más titanes, y con menos bajas.

Por consiguiente, solo iban los mejores cadetes…

Levi le miraba desde lejos, secretamente le fascinaba observar como el otro peleaba en aquella forma, pues era más desinhibido, peleaba mejor que aquella primera vez.

Se sentía especialmente optimista aquel día, pues al llegar, se haría una celebración… Él odiaba celebrar, incluso su propio cumpleaños, pero aquella era una ocasión especial.

Aquel día era el cumpleaños número 22 de Eren, además de que ese día cumplía cuatro años de relación con el chiquillo, bueno, cuatro años oficiales, pues, el moreno se le había declarado desde que había cumplido los dieciséis.

Pero Erwin era muy estricto en el sentido de que no podía permitir que un hombre mayor estuviese con un adolescente con un flechazo con la persona que admiraba, así que le explico a Eren que si al tener 18 seguía enamorado de Levi, él les dejaría ser felices.

Durante aquellos dos años, lo único que compartían eran pequeños besos de contrabando que ambos atesoraban.

Lo curioso es que Levi esperaba no enamorarse más que el menor, pero con el paso de los años había caído irremediablemente ante aquellos ojos brillantes color esmeralda, aquella gran sonrisa, aquellos dulces labios, pero sobretodo de aquella inocencia que él se encargo de borrar apenas pudo a base de noches de pasión.

Lo amaba, y deseaba unir su vida a la del chico, que Eren le perteneciera y que él le perteneciera a Eren, deseaba entregar su vida y su alma a aquel que el consideraba el amor de su vida, aquella persona por la que podría hacer cosas inimaginables.

Levi lo sabía, el chiquillo se le había adelantado y aquel día, en la celebración de su cumpleaños/aniversario, le pediría a Levi matrimonio.

Sabia que era una locura, sin embargo, esperaba aquello con ansias, aquel chiquillo había logrado vencer todas aquellas barreras con las cuales se había refugiado, dejándolo a su merced.

Una sonrisa se dejo ver en aquel usualmente estoico rostro, sin embargo, fue reemplazada de un momento a otro con una expresión del más puro terror, acompañada del pánico que le causaba aquel sonido proveniente de donde Eren se encontraba luchando.

.

.

.

.

Un chillido por parte del joven titán alerto a toda la tropa.

Y entonces Levi pudo verlo, Eren había encontrado algo que le diera pelea e iba perdiendo.

Todos ahí confiaban en el poder de Eren, sabia que podía recuperarse, después de todo se trataba de "La esperanza de la humanidad".

Con lo que nadie contaba es que aquel ser le arrancaría el ojo derecho de forma despiadada para proceder a comerlo, simplemente por el gusto de hacerlo. Y así sin poder ver, Eren tiraba golpes ciegos, pero de un momento todo a otro irremediablemente aquellos golpes ciegos no sirvieron de nada y su cuerpo titánico cayo al suelo con gran estruendo.

De entre vapor caliente y una nube densa de polvo, el cuerpo de Eren surgió, más inconsciente que despierto, echando vapores por todo el rostro regenerándose de forma lenta, a merced de aquella bestia que se relamía al observar lo que pronto devoraría.

Sin siquiera pensar en sus acciones, se lanzo hacia aquel ser que amenazaba la vida de su mocoso, lo masacró de forma cruel, tratando de desquitar aquel dolor por el que había hecho pasar a Eren.

Pero algo que no pudo prever por lo apurado de su actuar fue que aquel titán ya no se encontraba solo.

No pudo decir con exactitud de donde provino el primer golpe, o el segundo o el tercero, pues, al pensar que sólo era uno se distrajo al ir hacia Eren.

.

.

.

Para cuando su conciencia regreso de forma lenta, lo primero que pudo notar fue que su visión estaba borrosa pues su ojo aun seguía regenerándose.

Se quedo entonces alrededor de 10 minutos sin moverse intentando descifrar los sonidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos. Se escuchaban gritos, y cosas desplomándose a la lejanía.

Y cuando al fin sus dos ojos estaban al cien, pudo verlo, aquello que reconocería con sólo dirigirle una mirada. El cuerpo, herido, de su capitán… De su Levi.

Se levantó con dificultad, pues aun se encontraba en proceso de regeneración y corrió rápidamente hacia aquel pequeño cuerpo, tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas se lo permitían, y al llegar se arrodillo de forma estruendosa y con cuidado lo recostó sobre su regazo.

Quito los mechones de su frente para poder apreciarlo con claridad y una simple lágrima rebelde se le escapó al notar lo delicado de su respiración.

Observo como con cuidado sus párpados se abrían de forma lenta. Miraron alrededor hasta que pudo conectar sus orbes grises con los esmeraldas que le miraban acongojados.

–E…Eren.

–Shhh… No hables Levi. Ya veras que todo estará bien y te recuperarás, y celebraremos mucho…

Levi esbozo una sonrisa de lado, sabía que de aquella no se iba librar tan fácil, podía notar en lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo, en lo poco que sentía las piernas y el dolor incesante en su brazo izquierdo. Moriría. Levanto su mano derecha, tambaleante y acuno la mejilla del moreno en ella, Eren subió su propia mano y envolvió la de Levi con ella sin despegarla de su piel.

–Siempre creí que eras demasiado adorable…– Cerro sus ojos un momento – No… No quiero que… que cometas alguna tontería Eren…

Las lágrimas en los ojos de ambos amenazaban con escapar, Eren sabía que aquello era una despedida, pero se negaba a creerlo, Levi no podía morir…

–No digas nada más… Simplemente no lo hagas, no te despidas de mi… Aún no.

–Ambos sabemos que no es así, así que por favor… no hagas que el haberte salvado sea en vano.

De los ojos de Eren comenzaron a salir algunas lágrimas rebeldes…

–Sí te salvarás Levi, por favor no digas eso…

Y con el último suspiro de vida que tenia en su cuerpo una única frase salió.

–Vive por mi Eren… Mantente con vida…

Después de aquello, todo paso como en cámara lenta, su mano cayó, su cuerpo ahora con el peso de la muerte, se quedo inerte en los brazos del castaño y sus ojos se cerraron de forma delicada, como si simplemente hubiese ido a dormir.

.

.

.

.

La brisa fresca soplaba insistente contra su rostro y sus ropas.

Se planto frente aquella tumba sencilla.

–Buenas tardes capitán, hoy como siempre vine a verle, espero no le moleste, pues sé que nunca le ha gustado que sea tan encimoso, pero debe entender que es una ocasión especial.

Una sonrisa melancólica se planto en su rostro y su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo estrellado.

–Sabe, el día de ayer fui con Mikasa y Armin a ver el mar, fue muy divertido, dijeron que aquello era mi regalo de cumpleaños… Hoy cumplo 26.

Soltó un suspiro triste, y sonrió, esta vez la sonrisa no pudo alcanzar sus ojos, y bajo la vista hasta el suelo.

–Cumplí lo que me pidió y me mantuve con vida. Y si tengo que ser sincero, le sigo extrañando como el primer día que me dijo adiós.

Su mano recorrió el nombre escrito con letras doradas en la piedra. Y en su mano se dejó ver un anillo similar al que colgaba de su cuello.

– Levi...Feliz aniversario.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado & no quieran hacerme cosas malas por siempre ser medio cruel con estos dos, pero no puedo evitarlo...** **Los hago sufrir por que los amo (?) UwU**

 **Si gustan dejar comentarios, yo seré la más feliz de leerlos!**

 **Un abrazo, nos leemos! ^^**


End file.
